Paint My Heart Red
by Paint-splatteredTeardrops
Summary: A woman like her isn't fit to be a part of their crew. Killer will sure as hell find a way to make her quit... Or will he? KillerXOC
1. Found

It was always like this during rainy days. It's not that he could complain about it; the weeping skies is only one of the earth's proof that it's alive.

The tall, brooding figure continued its way towards a deserted dock. The captain said that this was the supposed meeting place, but where were they? There was no sign of the ship, not even one of the members of the crew. Looking around, the man absently ran his fingers through his long, messy blond hair. He breathed a calming breath, wondering what had caused the ship's delay this time.

The pittering sound of the rain continued, keeping the man company who was now growling a little with impatience. He couldn't contain his annoyance in waiting anymore and he could only bash his headpiece-covered face in his palms with frustration. It was totally out of character for him, but whatever. He needed to douse the annoyance clawing in his chest and he had to do it now.

Slow, unsure footsteps, though no matter how faint they were, reached his ears. The blond straightened up, fists clenching for a few seconds in preparation for what was to come. Man or woman, whoever the person might be... If they attacked, they would all just meet their end in his hands.

"Killer."

The masked man turned around to acknowledge the speaker with a scowl hidden by the object covering his face. The corners of his lips twisted upwards in a dangerous grin as he fully faced the newcomer. "What took you all so long this time?" he asked, voice tinged with annoyance he didn't even bother hide. The newcomer only blinked, beckoning the blond to follow.

Killer, as the blond was now named, studied the much taller male walking in front of him. Blue, shaggy hair now drenched in the rain much like his. Thorn tattoos on the man's shoulders, arms and neck. The blond looked away and placed his hands in his pockets. After spending an almost half an hour walk, the two reached the other side of the inhabited island the captain chose to dock the ship. Killer stopped on his tracks just before his companion stepped on deck.

"Heat," he drawled, eyes narrowed as he looked at the man with curiosity that never showed. "You seem to be not telling me something." Killer had picked up on it; the unsure footsteps his crewmate produced earlier. Heat looked back at him, face expressionless. The man, however, seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before finally deciding to talk.

"Captain came back with someone he said he found on the nearest island," the man said, pointing at the said island located roughly five kilometers away from where they were. Killer raised an eyebrow. How could his captain bring someone back in the ship with him? "A woman," Heat continued.

A woman?

Quite a surprise.

But it could be a lie, a some sort of sick joke about the captain, perhaps.

The blond shook his head with what seemed to be disappointment then boarded the ship. He didn't waste any time acknowledging every crewmate he passed by, he headed towards the captain's room immediately. Without even bothering to knock on the door to make his presence known, he wrenched it open only to find that his captain wasn't there.

"Captain Kid's in the infirmary," came Heat's voice from behind. Killer could only utter a curse under his breath at the man for informing him at such a delayed time. Storming down the hallway, the blond reached the room where his captain was, only to confirm that his stitched-up companion wasn't lying.

Leaning against the wall just a few steps away from the bed was Eustass "Captain" Kid, wearing the usual smirk on his painted lips. His dark red eyes were locked on an inert form on the mattress, the person's long black hair the very first thing Killer noticed. The blond stepped in quietly, tearing his gaze off of the unconscious person to look at his captain.

He couldn't quite make out the woman's features for the darkness of the room shadowed her face completely. Her slightly thin arms were bloodstained, her hands being fully coated with the already-dry crimson liquid. Killer could see her chest heaving up and down rather quickly, a sure sign that she was having difficulties in breathing. A puncture in the lungs, perhaps? The woman looked pretty banged up, but the blond couldn't make out the full extent of her injuries. He could only see cuts and bruises on her pale arms. Suddenly, a thought came to him. How did this woman end up in Kid's hands? Killer could only guess but for now, he ought to have the possible thoughts run in his head for further analysis.

"So... Heat wasn't lying," he stated plainly though coldly enough for his captain to perceive. Kid looked at the blond, smirk transforming into a grin. The redhead pulled himself away from the wall then walked nearer to the bed, eyes settling once more on the figure lying on it. Killer, however, remained where he was.

"Of course he wasn't." Kid answered with amusement. "Why? `Thought this was just some goddamn joke they're trying to pull?"

Killer clenched his fists and let them relax seconds later. He eyed his captain rather skeptically, the thought of Kid bringing a woman with him confusing and slightly angering him more than ever. The blond raised an eyebrow once more then turned back to walk out of the room.

"Captain or not, you better explain this to me later," he said coldly as he stepped out. Glancing back, he grimaced at his captain although the latter won't be able to see it. "...once you're done... staring, I guess."

Dark red eyes darted from the woman on the bed to the blond. Kid smirked evilly.

"One day, Killer. One day you'll find yourself staring, too."


	2. Blanc

Darkness instantly met her hazy gaze as she slowly opened her eyes. Blinking for a couple of times did her eyes finally adjust themselves in the dim place she was confined in. She tried to prop herself up using her arms but found much difficulty in doing so. Every fiber of her muscles hurt, and it was like all of her bones were broken. The woman took a deep breath and started to focus just for a bit; she could still feel pain but only the throbbing sort of pain. From what caused it she cannot remember.

Once more, she tried to move into a sitting position but failed in an instant. Before she could even raise her head properly she dropped back down the bed with a painful yelp. A sharp, searing pain suddenly shot on the left side of her torso, making it hard for her to breathe. The woman then tried wracking her brain for any logical reason that might explain why she was hurting. But no decent answers came, only fragments of blurred images flashed in her head. She tried remembering again but gave up eventually when the same thing happened.

The village was burning.

Marines scattered everywhere.

Her father, dead, with a smile on his lips.

The woman closed her eyes as tears started to form in them. She can't even remember why the man who kindly raised her up died. Is the world out to persecute her now that her only defender left her?

Something warm ran down her cheeks all of a sudden. The woman didn't bother checking out what they were, she knew them all to well since childhood. So, she remained as she was: Lying on the bed almost motionlessly and crying quietly. She carried on like this for a few good minutes when something unfamiliar floated in her head and appeared before her mind's eye.

Red.

A shock of red hair, to be exact.

She opened her eyes as the faint laughter rang in her ears. It didn't only hold glee, but...

"Ah, finally. The princess is awake."

It was then that she noticed something, or rather someone, moved towards her. Heavy footsteps accompanied by rough chuckles reached her ears and the ability to move finally returned to her. She slowly tilted her head to the left and saw a tall silhouette standing just a few steps where she was. The faint candlelight didn't help her make out the person's appearance. Her eyes traveled from the stranger's feet up to his face, his eyes the only ones she was able to see clearly. They were dark red, and were locked against hers, painted with amusement and seemed to stare right through her soul. She could read death in them, but surprisingly didn't feel any kind of fear towards him herself. Utterly surprising that it almost knocked the wind out of her.

A hand reached towards her slowly, then positioned itself on her forehead. The woman didn't move and just stared at the man's eyes, waiting for his next move. Gently, the man pulled his hand away and moved to sit on the bed, gaze still locked on hers. They just stared at each other for a few moments quietly, the silence keeping them company. She was the first to look away, one of her hands making its way down to the lower left side of her torso to clutch at the said area when the pain throbbed once more. A slight whimper escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. Moments later, she attempted to move again but a huge hand stopped her from doing so, pinning her back on the mattress.

"I won't move too much if I were you."

She looked up at the man whose features could now be seen as he shifted a bit on his position: He was a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. She blinked, taking in his appearance which made a somewhat creepy smile appear on the man's painted lips.

"Don't look at me as if you're wanting for something to happen." The man laughed almost evilly then shook his head, pulling his hand on her shoulder away and settling it on his side. "What's your name?"

The woman blushed faintly at the words but answered truthfully nonetheless. "I-I-I'm s-sorry... M-My... My name's Blanc..."she muttered, gathering the sheets with trembling hands to cover herself with which the man just laughed at. "W-Where am I? And... w-who are you?"

* * *

The rain stopped, but the skies remained dark. Killer stood on deck, hands resting on the railing as his eyes staring at the empty space in front of him. He was thinking about the woman Kid brought with him, wondering what made his captain interested with her. He had asked Wire, another crew, about her and the taller male told him that she might just be the newest addition in their small group. Killer's grip on the railing tightened at the thought. It still wasn't confirmed but by the looks of it, it might as well become a reality.

An annoyed hiss emerged from his lips. He will not let that woman be a part of their crew. Once she's fixed up and healed, he will personally escort her out of the ship, maybe throw her in the ocean if the situation calls for it. A grin formed on his lips. The second option seems wonderful, he could even arrange some sharks to soften her fall. Killer could almost imagine the woman being torn to pieces by the megalodons' powerful jaws, her blood coloring the waters.

He entertained more thoughts when Kid suddenly spoke from behind him. The blond straightened up lazily then faced the redhead. Kid was smiling, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Her name's Blanc."

Killer raised an eyebrow. It's as if he cared. "So?"he asked, returning his gaze back at the sea below.

"She's an interesting woman. I'd like her to be a part of our crew."

The blond could only let a vein pop on his temple as he fought the urge to cut the railing in front of him using his scythes. Kid only chuckled upon sensing the masked man's frustration.

"How could you do this?" Killer muttered under his breath, eyes locked on the waters once more. He was trying his very best to keep calm but with much futility. He tore his gaze off of the sea then looked at his captain darkly. Fists clenched, teeth gritted with frustration, the blond shook his head then let out a harsh breath. "We're pirates, for crying out loud...! We're not some freakin' pirate crew who_-_"

Kid raised a hand to stop the blond's tirade. A grin graced the redhead's lips, eyes narrowed with much interest and Killer could swear that his captain's dark red orbs were glinting with an emotion he couldn't define. "Killer." The captain looked at the blond, the glint in his eyes disappearing. "I know what I'm doing. That woman won't destroy the reputation we built for ourselves. In fact, she could even raise us up... To the point that no one, no one in this goddamned shithole, would dare laugh at us anymore. I can feel it. So strong that I wanna rip someone's heart out." Kid then laughed as he turned around to leave. Killer, on the other hand, wasn't convinced.

"A weak-hearted woman won't make me believe. And to be honest, I don't believe what you just said right now," said the blond impassively as he followed his captain with his gaze. Kid laughed then gave him a last glance.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Killer."

Killer snorted. "That one's old, Kid. You can't use that against me."

"What are you gonna do now? She's finally awake," Kid then informed him. Like an animal, Killer's ears slightly twitched at the information. He pulled himself away from the railing then walked past his captain.

"Toss her out of the ship, maybe?"

Kid laughed uproariously. "I'd like to see you try, Killer," the captain said in an annoying tone that almost made Killer whack the redhead using one of his scythes. Instead, he gave Kid an evil smirk hidden by the mask.

"Go and watch me, then."

* * *

_Second chapter, served..._

_I feel like I'm changing Kid and Killer's personalities here... I dunno. For me, they're like... out of character. -chuckles awkwardly._

_To **Miss Doflamingo**, you're the very first person to give my work a review. It made my day. However, I would like to apologize for all of the errors in the first chapter, "Found". I wasn't able to create a rough draft for it, I just typed what came in view. Thanks again. Here's chapter two for you, though Blanc's story will be showed in the next chapter. please bear with me. -smiles-_

_To **Guest 13**, finally. I was waiting for those types of review. My explanation is the same with Miss Doflamingo's. I'd like to thank you to for having the time to read and review my story. Your review perked me up, it made me re-read the previous chapter and realize my folly. Thank you so much for being straightforward. If you don't mind, I'd like to give you a huge hug for it. -hugs- I hope you'll continue reading my works and give me your views about it. Thanks again._


End file.
